official_fnafbfandomcom-20200214-history
The Second Puppet
The Second Puppet is an optional boss in the main game mode of FNaFb 2, which as the name implies, serves a second version of the first puppet, with the exact same mechanics, although its stats are different for the sake of making it a bigger challenge. To make it appear, all you need to do is defeat The Puppet. The Second Puppet will appear very soon after, sitting at the same exact spot: the table at the lower right corner of the Show Stage. It cannot be fought directly, instead only coming for you once its timer reaches zero. Unlike the first one, the time it takes is only 4 minutes, one less than previous instances. This timer can still be reset at any time by interacting with The Second Puppet. If playing on the Q scenario, The Second Puppet will also appear, but once its timer runs out it will be defeated immediately without a fight, but the music box will keep playing in the Show Stage regardless, most likely due to a bug. Interacting with it on this game mode before the timer reaches zero will cause it to join your team. Its fight theme is Wiping All Out from the Persona 3 Portable soundtrack. Stats and attacks Upon defeat it gives 10000 EXP and 200 tokens. Also if Freddy has his masculinity shattered, it will drop the Rod of Feminity B. It will also disappear, putting an end for good to the timer. Its list of attacks is almost the same as the previous version, and they all still have a priority of 5: *Attack *Dual Attack *Triple Attack *Poison Lens *Smoke Lens *Confusion Lens *Death: 70% chance to hit, causing instant death. *Spread Bomb: Does around 1000 points of damage to the whole party. Ignores damage. *Curing Wing: Fully heals itself. Requires 50 Tech. *Toreador March Thanks to its moves and improved stats, its without a doubt not only stronger than the first puppet, but also mightier than the one from the first game. The same problems as in the previous fight apply. Confusion Lens can be a huge hindrance if it hits the wrong character, Spread Bomb can cause a huge dent on your team and Curing Wing can extend the battle for a long time if you're unlucky. With 999 ATK, the regular attacks can prove very dangerous and easily take out a party member, assuming you haven't boosted their DEF or Life with items. Toreador March, the only new move, isn't too dangerous, as its low damage will hardly make a difference to anyone and its less than reliable chances of making the target stay asleep aren't prone to causing you trouble by themselves. Nevertheless, while it has a low chance to make someone stay asleep, it has a high one of putting them to sleep at some point of the attack, which is enough to cancel their move even if they wake up before their turn arrives. While not as problematic as being killed, it's highly annoying. For all these reasons combined, it's not recommended to fight it without all party members and the highest tier of equipment you can obtain, although it's perfectly possible to do. Category:FNaFb2 Category:Bosses